The Secrets of the Sakura Tree
by EveryonesWorstNight
Summary: The Secrets of the Sakura Tree are very interesting. Just ask Silver when he finds a strange hero chao in his apartment staring at him! Deciding that there was something special about this chao and follows it into a secret sanctuary, what could happen?
1. The Full Moon Pond

**_... Kill me and I wont be updating my stories EVER, so please don't shoot the author with too many ideas for her own damn good. Thank you. _**

**_I got this idea very randomly... I would like to say that if anyone wants me to write anything (trust me, I've been asked before) just PM me please.  
><em>**

* * *

><p>The cool summer breeze tickled along a peach furred neck. The *Sakura trees blossoms gently flying off the branches and through Sakura pink quills. As the blossoms settled along the ground so did bare pink furred feet, gently landing on the ground. A soft laugh gave away from the girls lips and it carried along as a soft breeze that smelled of peaches.<p>

A water fall fell quietly and gracefully behind the Sakura tree and the pink hedgehog girl. Her eye lids fluttered open to show brilliant radiating emerald green eyes. Everything was good beneath the _Full Moon Pond_. The girl slowly turned around and sat under the tree, watching the water light up with the moon shining on it, the scent of peaches coming from the tree. The girl smiled lightly looking up at the old wise tree.

"Oh how many moon cycles has the old, wise Sakura tree seen? To many to count? To many to hold? Why wont you tell me, my dear old mother tree?" The girl said lovingly to the tree. The old tree's branches creek and groan in response to the girl. Never letting the secrets go behind it's life, not yet.

"Hm." The girl smiled and nodded once, understanding the strange groaning of the trees old limbs. A strange blue orb floated down over the water fall and circled the enclosed area of this small heaven, even though it is small enough to remain hidden for over five hundred years, it is big enough to included a good sized water fall spilling over from the side of a wall that enclosed and secluded this area, a good sized forest big enough to explore in, enough to hold food, and a clear fresh water spring to flow into the small forest.

The girl's bright white smile light up the stars in the sky as the blue orb came down and fluttered about around her head and the old Sakura tree. The tree's creeks of approval echoed along the stony walls. Soon the orb took shape of a small chao, a brilliant glowing blue hue came from the chao as it landed in front of the girl.

"Hello, Rodger." The girl's kind smile and laughter made the small hero chao smile brightly as well. "It's been some time. How are things back home?"

"Chao! Chao chao ch-chaa cho chao!" the hero chao's movements where very animated and exaggerated to go along with the story he was telling, but the girl didn't mind, she found it to be quite cute really. She just continued to smile and nod.

"You found a girl? How exciting! You had eggs? Three! Congratulations!" She said and patted the chao's head. The hero chao smiled brightly up at the girl then looked up.

"Chao, chao chao." he said, the Sakura tree creaked in agreement. The girl looked between the chao and the tree then sighed.

"I can't find a mate, Rodger. I've never been outside these walls before, besides... I don't know any other male hedgehogs." She sighed in defeat and laid back against the Sakura tree, for years now the Chao and tree have been trying to find her a mate so then the little hedgehog could take over and keep this haven a secret.

"Chao, chao cho." Rodger mumbled under his breath and took to the skies, forming as a glowing orb once again and leaving the secret paradise, with the female hedgehog looking up at him from under the Sakura tree. Her bright Emerald eyes shinning and standing out against the strange blue-green grass and pink blossoms.

The girl sighed and hung her head, knowing all to well that it wont be for awhile longer in till the chao comes to visit again; She stood up and walked to the edge of the nearby stream and cupped some water into her hands and drank from it. The sweet coolness teasing her taste buds, making her want she knew better and left the stream to go explore in the small fraction of forest that helped make up her home.

* * *

><p>Rodger flew above the tree tops into the night sky as a glowing blue orb, blending in with stars almost perfectly as he searched the large, vast forest for any sign of village life. <em>"I remember seeing one not to far away from here<em>" he thought to himself and only a few moments and many miles later he was correct. A soft yellow hue came from above the tree tops, Rodger flew closer to the glow disguised as a star and his eyes widen behind the glow.

The forest ended at a cliff that was more than three stories tall, and at the bottom for miles was a giant city. Rodger gasped, he had been over these parts so many times but he was always going to fast to really notice it. But no when he's just looking... He can't comprehend how in just a few short centuries something as big as a few hundred mile city came to be at the bottom of the cliffs!

Sighing the hero chao took shooting off into the city, zipping past building after building, faster then the cars driving on the roads. People murmured and pointed up at the bright blue streak shooting down the city streets.

"Mommy! Look at that shooting star!" a Rodger heard a small child yell, the hero chao scoffed at this.

_"It's three in the morning and a small child is out and about?" _Rodger shook the thoughts from his head and kept flying through the sky. He had seen the future ages ago. And he knew that if he didn't find this one person soon, his beloved owner will die alone. Rodger shuddered from this thought and flew faster, braking the sound barrier miles ago.

Only seconds later the hero chao stopped completely in a complete dark part of the city. He let his glow gradually fade away as he was hovering on a patio of a tall apartment building. Rodger looked over to the locked sliding glass door and watched as it unlocked itself and slid open slowly and quietly.

_"You would think that for a city this advanced and big that they would have better security systems."_ Rodger scoffed to himself and fluttered into the big apartment. He looked around and his gaze feel onto a king sized bed with a single white hedgehog sleeping soundly in it. Rodger studied the strange being by flying up and landed besides the male hedgehog. Studying his features Rodger nodded. The three feather quills coming from his forehead and the two quills coming from the back of his head confirmed his suspicions.

_"So... Your the one that will save us, huh?" _Rodger muttered as he sat down next to the silently snoring white hedgehog. _"Silver... Don't disappoint me."_ And with that said he closed his eyes and crossed his arms. He didn't expect the hedgehog to wake up very soon, so he might as well save his energy for later when he needed it most.

_"Silver..."_


	2. The Dream and Nightmare

_This dream... It's so weird! I see this hedgehog girl, dancing around an old Sakura tree, smiling and laughing, she keeps looking over at me. Her quills are the same color of the Sakura tree's blossoms. She has beautiful green eyes that shine with life and happiness. I couldn't help but smile at her innocence, so innocent, so pure..._

_"Where are we?" I asked her once again. This is the fifth time I've had this dream, each time it's the same but also different. Like we're connected... But that's ridiculous! She just laughed and finally settled down underneath the giant tree, I couldn't help but picture a mother holding a small child when she did this, because honestly... It's almost the Sakura tree is her mother... _

_"We're in the place where dreams become real, where fantasies may be made, look at the full moon and watch is glisten over the pond. We're in the land of the Sakura tree's secrets... Welcome." She said and smiled to me once again, I slowly walked over to her and sat down next to her. Same thing all the time and I was never able to crack it! _

_"Your name... It's Amy, right?" I asked and looked up to her, she looked at me as well and nodded. _

_"Yes, I am Amy Rose, and your Silver the Hedgehog. Am I correct?" Her voice was so soft and smooth. I smiled and nodded. She smiled her brilliantly white smile that was as white as the full moon above our heads. Small beams of moonlight streamed down through the branches and blossoms of the Sakura tree and showered this beautiful blossom in little rays of blue. She smiled and laughed as a bright blue glowing orb came down and hovered before us, in the middle of the pond. _

_I rubbed my eyes as I saw the blue glow disappear and in it's place was a blue hero chao with patches of white."Hello Rodger!" She called out to the chao as it came closer to us, he fell into her open arms and returned the embrace she had waiting for him. "This is my hero chao, Rodger. He will help guide you when it's time." She told me and showed me Rodger. The chao glared at me slightly but warmed up with a smile. _

_"It's time to come, Silver." He spoke, I blinked and rubbed my eyes, did the chao just talk? Oh wait, this is a dream! _

_"W-what do you mean?" I stuttered, Rodger got out of Amy's grasps and picked me up, I blinked at the small being's strength and watched as it hovered in the middle of the lake. _

_"Come here, Silver." He told me and beckoned me to come closer, I blinked. _

_"W-what? I can't! I'll fall in the pond!" I practically yelled at chao, suddenly this strange world started to fade away, Amy, the tree, the secret place. Gone. Only me, the chao, and the pond where surrounded by darkness. Rodger didn't say anything and seeing as there was nothing else I could do... I stepped in the pond. _

_I was amazed that my foot floated on top of the water, I started walking to where the hero chao was, watching in amazement as Koi fish swam underneath me. _

_"Now-" Rodger started, looking at me coldly. "-I expect great things from you, Silver" he said as he folded his arms together, still hovering in a place where we were eye-to-eye. "But-" I listened intently here. Rodger's eyes darkened as he growled at me. "If you even think about hurting Amy, you got another thing coming. Don't your hurt her, don't you betray her, and don't ever **EVER** think about telling anyone about this pond. Otherwise..." Rodger chuckled and shook his head slightly from side to side with his eyes closed, he opened them and grinned wickedly and my eyes widened as his blue turned to red and his white turned to black. His halo turned into a spiky ball and instead of cute angel wings, he got scary demon wings along with the tail. "You will regret it... Now. Bye bye." He waved his tiny hand lightly as I tilted my head slightly, purely confused. _

_I gasped as I had the feeling that I was starting to fall, and I actually was! I screamed as I fell right through the pond, watching as the chao's dark evil smirk never left his face as his image got smaller, the Koi fish watched in amusement as I fell into nothingness... Blackness..._

* * *

><p>I screamed and shot up in bed, sweat dripping from my brow. I heard a squeal and then a thump. I panted and sighed, calming down enough to peek over the bed to see what had happened. To my amazement there was a blue and white hero chao groaning and sitting up... Wait... No, NO! It was just a dream!<p>

"H-hero chao..." I said, the little thing looked up at me and my breath caught in my throat. "R-Rodger... right?" I timidly asked, making sure my mouth and nose where hidden by the bed. The chao nodded once and then... Well, I'm not quiet sure what happened next, but some how I ended up on the floor with the little thing sitting on my chest, the wicked grin plastered on it's damn cute face.

_"You wouldn't happen to be Silver, would you?"_ He mentally asked me, growling while doing so.

"Y-yeah... Why?" I asked and turned the other cheek, this little thing was pretty damn scary... The chao's wicked smile faded and was replaced by a kind one, he put is tiny hand out for me to take.

_"I'm here for you, Silver..." _Rodger said, I slowly took his tiny hand and shook it, eying him suspiciously.

"How in the world did you get in here?" I asked and sat up. He fell off my chest and landed on the comforter covered ground, Rodger sat up and rubbed his tiny head and looked over to the sliding glass doors that where wide open. "But, I closed and locked them last night!"

_"Yeah, I know. For a city this advance in technology you would think they would have better security systems for homes." _He bluntly stated in his mind, having physic powers and telekinesis I am easily able to read minds, especially his when he's sending me a mental message in the first place.

I glared at him slightly and crossed my arms. "Oh yeah? What's that supposed to mean?" Rodger only blinked at me and gave me a look showing that I was a dumb-ass, he then sighed and rubbed his head.

_"It means that a city this advanced should have BETTER SECURITY!" _He mentally screamed at me, I jumped back up on my bed and looked down at him again, god this thing was cute and scary!

"Alright, alright. Well, what do you need me for?" I asked and sat at the edge of my bed, Rodger flew up and landed besides me, glaring at me slightly.

_"How... How could you be the one I'm looking for?" _He asked and lifted up my arm and inspected my arm pit.

"Hey!" I protested but he didn't seem to hear me.

_"Your idiotic, your clueless, I admit your very well built. But still! You don't deserve Amy's love and child!" _He practically yelled at me, god temper much- wait... WHAT?

"Say what?" I blinked down at the thing. He just continued to glare at me, not going to answer... _"Oh shit..." _The thought crossed my mind as I sighed and ran a hand through my messy quills, I had misheard him, right?


End file.
